Talk:The Binding of Isaac: Wrath of the Lamb/Items
I'm almost positive Mom's Pearl increases Mom Item rate, since upon obtaining it the following floor had Mom's Purse in the shop and Mom's Shoe as the boss drop. Sadly was unable to get further to fully confirm. Liberty Cap --> Not sure if the 'compass for a room' is a bug. I have experienced both Broken Mirror and homing shots while holding the Liberty Cap as well. May give a random 'secret room' item for a room. (***incredibly broken right now, simply run between two cleared rooms and you will eventually get the compass and can plan out your route accordingly.) 01:59, June 2, 2012 (UTC) agentlemanlyname Table structure I suggest to get rid of "Unlock Requirement, if Any." column and write the how-to-unlock info in the "Additional info" section instead. Not only that would give more space to info columns but also that's how original /Items room is done. There's usually pretty little to write about unlocking an item; futhermore there's nothing to write there for like half of the items since they are never locked in first place. SR69MM-JC 07:56, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Rusted Key This is just speculation, but considering the comment on the Rusted Key information and my current run, I think the Rusted Key raises the chance of treasure rooms being locked. You either never played Isaac before, or do not express your thoughts properly. Lexusex 23:20, June 2, 2012 (UTC) While holding the Rusted key I found A LOT of locked golden chests. I'm not sure if it was because of the trinket though. No keys dropped on taking damage. Not sure if Rusted Key increases chances of keys dropping after clearing a room. Have cleared three floors and haven't picked up a single key since acquiring the trinket. While it's possible I just have terrible luck, I'd like someone to verify increased key drops. Saftey Cap I've carried the saftey cap several times, and did not notice an increase in the drop rate of pills. I did notice that all pills I picked up would have thier effects identified. If a pill was previously unidentified, it would initially have the effect as '???', but after a second or two the effect text would replace it. Merge with the other item page? Can't we merge this with the old items page so it's easy to CTRL-F the page to find whatever item we need to find? We could just add some sort of Wrath of the Lamb tag to the items. 05:08, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Exactly what I was thinking and exactly what I did. Now this page should probably be removed. Jekyll Grim Payne 12:15, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Chemical Peel I removed the "side of the face" part from Chemical Peel, because tears aren't shot once from the left and once from the right, they're shot from the middle of Isaac's face. : Actually, if you pay attention, you'll see one tear is a bit to the left, and the other is a bit to the right. So the tears do not come from dead center. : With Chemical Peel, though, it's as if one if shot from the left and one is shot from the right, which is why on tear does more damage than the other. FrazerJC 20:45, June 3, 2012 (UTC) IPECAC and mulligan Does the IPECAC work with the mulligan? If it hits does it sometimes spawn a fly? Polaroid I'm pretty sure I didn't complete the game with every character when I unlocked Polaroid. It was before 1.2 tho, so maybe that's why? Augustin82 13:39, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Scapular Somebody added an effect for the Scapular that I experienced as well, but with ???. I added that, but I think though that this might be in combination with the Cursed Skull, given the teleporation effect? Nicate 12:57, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Dad's Key I have gotten Dad's key, never seen/touched the picture.